


Panties Optional

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Slow Dancing, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: "Andrea, I thought we agreed on no underwear?"





	Panties Optional

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came from one of the wonderful dialogue prompts AFey has been providing on Facebook's DWP - MirAndy - Andy/Miranda page.
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies. Don't own them and don't make money off them.

 They had been seeing each other quietly since that night in Paris three months before.

Miranda had asked for Andy to cancel her date with Christian and stay. She did so happily and they ordered room service and shared a bottle of wine as Miranda told her about her disaster of a marriage. Andy shared how her friendships and relationship with Nate had fallen apart.

_"Look at us, two successful women, alone. What is wrong with these men?" Miranda chuckled as Andy let out a loud laugh._

_"I''m not successful. I'm still at the bottom of the totem pole, Miranda." Andy laughed harder. "These men though, God, I'm so done with the lot."_

_"Your success is to come, darling." Miranda was tipsy, but not so much that she didn't comprehend what she was doing. She placed her hand on Andy's. "I expect great things from you, Andréa."_

_Andy's laughter halted, and she searched the editor's eyes, seeing affection there she let herself grin. "That's a heavy burden to carry. I would hate to disappoint you."_

_"You won't."_   _Miranda's tone was gentle._

_Andy found she couldn't quite focus on a reply once the editor flipped her hand and trailed random patterns on her palm. "Miranda, what..." Miranda's other hand had snaked its way to the back of her neck._

_"Mm, this." Miranda's lips caught hers with a force that took her breath away and she groaned. Unable to resist that groan, Miranda slid closer, pressing herself against the young woman_   _until she was hovering over her reclining body._

_Andy was on fire as Miranda pressed against her. Her hands moved under the grey robe the editor was still wearing and her fingers contacted the older woman's firm bare ass. As she squeezed Miranda moaned and her hips bucked, her thigh coming to land deliciously between hers. Miranda ground down causing Andy to adjust slightly, her grey pencil skirt riding further up, giving Miranda further leverage._

_Miranda was leaving a blaze of kisses on her neck and down her chest, on the skin, the deep v of her blouse showed. She tore the front of the blouse and took a lace encased nipple between her teeth and bit lightly before swirling her tongue over the hardened peak soothingly._

_Between the pressure of Miranda's thigh and the swirling of Miranda's tongue against her now sensitive breasts, Andy shuddered through the most intense orgasm of her life with Miranda following quickly behind before collapsing on top of the young woman._

_Andy soothed her hands up Miranda's back and caught the hum of pleasure that made it sound as if Miranda was purring. Letting herself smile her eyes closed, and she drifted to sleep._

Now they were alone in Miranda's study, the twins had left for their fathers an hour before and Miranda was at her most devilish. Andy sensed Miranda was in a playful mood, and she did not want to play games, but she found she couldn't refuse. Her will was weak where Miranda Priestly was concerned.

She wanted to know where this thing between them was heading; she wanted to end things before she became even more smitten by the mercurial women sat in front of her.

Andy sat down in front of her desk as Miranda asked and watched as Miranda leaned towards her slightly. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the cleavage on display in front of her.

"My eyes are up here, Andréa," Miranda stated firmly.

With some difficulty, Andy snapped her eyes up to meet the piercing blue of the editor. "Yes, Miranda."

"Now. Uncross your legs. Slowly." Miranda demanded.

"Okay." The words came out quietly and her breath hitched as her eyes followed Miranda's movements as she leaned back in her chair.

"Andréa, I thought we agreed on no underwear?" Miranda asked, her tone losing all warmth.

The icy force stunned Andy. "Sorry, Miranda. You se-"

"Details of your incompetence do not concern me. Panties, off. Now!" Miranda quirked an eyebrow and her lips twitched.

Andy groaned. So it would be like that? She swore she would turn the tables on the older woman. "Oh, I love it when you get all bossy." Andy husked cheekily causing Miranda's eyes to widen momentarily. "I have been quite naughty. She hitched her skirt up and lifting her ass from the chair, slid her panties down her legs, before scooping them up and flinging them towards the editor. "So tell me, Miranda, how will you punish me for this transgression?" Miranda caught the panties with ease and placed them on the desk in front of her.

Miranda didn't even bat an eyelid and her response caused Andy's jaw to drop. "I will fuck you senseless, Andréa, and you will not come until I tell you too. But first, blouse off." The demand stunned Andy. Gathering her wits she untucked the blouse from her skirt and unbuttoned it slowly. "Move at a glacial pace, you understand how that  _thrills_ me." Miranda's voice was commanding but her eyes held lust. Andy peeled the blouse from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Miranda's eyes roamed the expanse of flesh on show and smirked. She noticed the young woman's unease at being partially naked while she was fully clothed. "Miranda, I..."

"No, no. As you stated, you need to be punished for your defiance. I asked for something, you agreed and then you went back on your word. If you are good, I will reward you. Now, the skirt." Miranda demanded.

Andy swallowed the refusal that was forming but Miranda could see the opposition in Andy's eyes, along with the stubbornness. "You will not defy me. You cannot deny me, Andréa."

Andy accepted the editor was correct. They both recognised deep down Andy could not refuse her anything, no matter how much she may initially dig her heels in. The twins had the same effect on her, she could refuse none of the Priestly women, all they had to do was turn those beautiful blues on her and she was putty in their hands.

Standing, she tugged at the zip on the side of her skirt, Andy let it pool down to her feet and stepped out, using the tip of her Christian Louboutin to kick it to the side.

Making to ease her feet out of the five-inch pumps she saw as Miranda's lips pursed. "I did not tell you to remove your shoes," Miranda told her.

Andy sighed but felt the wetness pooling at the apex of her thighs as Miranda appraised her thoroughly, her eyes blazing. "Bra." Miranda husked. Andy watched as the older woman licked her lips. With nimble fingers she unlooked the back clasp and shook it free, knowing Miranda would take delight in the slight sway of her firm breasts.

The move had Miranda's eyes burning into her and she swallowed hard at the predatory look she was the focus of. Dressed in only her thigh highs and heels, she watched as Miranda patted the desk in front of her. "Come here and sit."

"Miranda, I..." Andy spoke.

"No, no, that was not a question," Miranda told her. Stalking around the desk Andy perched on the edge and crossed her legs. Miranda swatted her knees making her uncross her legs. "Now, you may speak."

Andy swallowed nervously. "Miranda, I want this, I do, but..." She trailed off as Miranda's warm hands slid up her thighs.

"But..." Miranda husked. "...You want to know if you are just a plaything, a distraction?"

It felt as if Miranda had pulled the thoughts straight from her head. "Yess." Andy hissed as Miranda's manicured nailed scored light trails up her inner thighs.

"Andréa, you are in my home, you had dinner with my children and me, you watch movies and spend time with us. You have become a part of our lives. I wouldn't do that with just anyone." Miranda's had cupped her intimately, and she swirled a finger in the pooling wetness. "Where has this come from?" She knew, having overheard the conversation that morning but wanted to see if she Andy would tell her the truth. Many of her previous relationships were built on half-truths.

Andy closed her eyes and arched into Miranda's soft touch, seeking further contact. "N...Nigel said..."

"Oh." Miranda removed her hands and Andy moaned at the loss of contact. "Nigel, for all his wisdom, does not realise what is in my heart, Andréa, and I am now of the belief you do not either." Andy's eyes blazed open, and she saw the hurt and disappointment flitting beneath the editor's eyes before she clamped down in her emotions and replaced it with her usual mask of icy indifference. "That's all." Miranda stood and made to move out of the room.

The rapid change shocked Andy. Sliding off the desk she followed the older woman. "So that's it, you simply dismiss me rather than talking about it? Tell me one thing first. What's with all the games you play? We play editor and assistant in the bedroom, well no, actually that's wrong because I've never actually seen your bedroom, and God forbid you show up at my apartment. We use your study, your private bathroom at Runway or one of the multiple couches here before you dismiss me."

Miranda spun around on her heel. "You would not understand." She hissed.

"Try me," Andy stated. She stood naked except for her stockings and heels with her hands on her hips. She looked like a Goddess and Miranda's breath caught at the beauty. If she was an artist, she would sculpt or paint Andréa's likeness for the world to see.

"I play games to keep you interested. Because I am so much older than you and I cannot be what you need in the long-term. The thought of not having you with me hurts." Miranda revealed wistfully. "Why are you with me, Andréa? You should be with someone closer to your own age. It is Friday, you should be out dancing and enjoying yourself."

"Fine, let's go." Andy scooped her bra, skirt and blouse from the floor. "I'll just need to make a quick pit stop to change but..." She got dressed quickly.

"What? No." Miranda was becoming frustrated. She knew she hadn't the words to say what was in her heart, and she feared the rejection she was certain would come. "That is not what I meant." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Infuriating woman." She hissed.

"You said I should be out dancing. That's fine, but the only person I want to dance with is you, Priestly. So get your glad rags on, we will trip the light fantastic. And then I will bring you home, you will show me that bedroom of yours and I will lay you down and make love to you until the sun comes up."

"Make love?" The words stunned Miranda.

"Well, I could just fuck you and leave but it would be the first and last time," Andy stated honestly. She was tired of the games and skirting around her feelings for the editor. She tucked her blouse in as she stepped towards the older woman. She caught Miranda's eyes and offered her a sad smile. "You have a choice, Miranda. You can follow your heart or not. But I will not stick around to have mine broken."

"You would leave?" Miranda was aghast.

"If this thing between us is just sex, yes. I would leave. For no other reason than self-preservation. The pain of leaving you right would be easier now than at a later date with the knowledge I am just a fucking distraction and loving you when I cannot have my feelings returned." Andy cupped her face. "You say you don't believe I see what is in your heart, Miranda, but I always have. And you have my heart, Miranda. It is yours to take if you want it."

Andy could see the indecision in Miranda's eyes before they blazed with determination. "Acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Andy asked, seeking clarification.

"We shall go dancing," Miranda stated. "And then you will stay for breakfast."

"You will be breakfast," Andy told her capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Miranda's breath caught at the words but schooling her features she broke the kiss and let herself smirk. "Once again, acceptable."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had insisted she had something for Andy to change into and had dragged the stunned brunette off to her bedroom. Andy looked around wide-eyed as Miranda stepped into her closet.

Taking in the large bed she thought of all she wanted to do with the editor in it. Shaking her head, she banished all thoughts as Miranda stepped from the closet with an armful of clothes for them both.

Miranda's choice for her was straight-legged True Religion dark-wash jeans and a plaid shirt which matched with her leather St Laurent jacket. Miranda wore black Armani jeans, with peep-toe ankle boots and an off the shoulder Balmain t-shirt.

Hitting up the East Village they bar-hopped until they reached the Pyramid Club and Andy paid their cover much to Miranda's objection.

The club was dark and 80's music pumped from the speakers. Miranda smirked as the opening bars of A-Ha's Take On Me played as they waited to be served. "I hope you realise I drank and danced here before you were born?" Miranda whispered in her ear.

"I trust you and Madonna partied like rock stars?" Andy grinned as Miranda hummed in acknowledgement. "And I bet you looked hot doing so?" She ordered them drinks.

"Of course," Miranda stated, offering Andy a small smirk.

They stood at the bar having a few drinks when Miranda decided it was time to dance. Clutching Andy's hand she led her through a dark doorway and through a throng of gay men gyrating to the music. There was a muted gasp from some men as they recognised Miranda and she raised an eyebrow at them as she moved closer to Andy and swayed to the music.

Dancing to 80' s pop hits from the Pet Shop Boys, Eurythmics, Erasure, Bon Jovi and Cyndi Lauper time passed quickly. They spent much of it laughing as someone sprayed the crowd with fake mist from the front of the stage and chuckling at people who couldn't dance.

The diversity thrilled Miranda the club still offered. Gay, straight, young, old, hip and nerdy, the club had it all. She didn't feel the need to hide behind her editor-in-chief persona. Here amongst the strangers, she was just Miranda and Andy was just Andy.

As they danced Andy spotted the two familiar figures of Serena and Emily making out. She leaned into Miranda, holding her hips lightly. "Look behind you." Miranda spun around and Andy ground against her ass as they moved. "It's about time," Andy shouted over the music as she gestured across the dark dance floor at the Brit and the Brazilian. Miranda laughed as she swayed against Andy to the beat of the music.

Spinning around, she faced the brunette and held her close. "Drink?" Andy nodded, and they left the dance floor hand in hand. Arriving at the bar they met the shocked eyes of Runway's Creative Director. Miranda turned cold. "Good evening, Nigel."

"Miranda?" He blurted nervously. Andy couldn't help but smirk as she saw him wipe his forehead with his handkerchief. "I would not have expected to see you here." He stammered.

"Yes, well, Andréa wanted to dance, and who am I to deny her anything? It is not as if she deserves to be hidden away from the world and used as a plaything." Miranda pursed her lips and Nigel swallowed audibly, recognising his own words spoken to the young woman in hushed tones that morning.

"I don't?" Andy whispered.

"No, my darling." Miranda offered her a smile as she leaned in and whispered. "I shall treat you like the Queen you are."

Andy's breath caught, and she gave Miranda one of her megawatt smiles. Nigel coughed discretely to get their attention away from each other. Their eyes had locked and the depth of feeling would be obvious to any onlooker. It was a heated gaze, full of promises and words unspoken. Miranda snapped her eyes away and glared at him again and he couldn't help but step back quickly, wishing fervently he hadn't interrupted them.

He had to admit to himself they made a striking couple. His words to Six that morning had been in her best interest. What neither women knew is that he saw them curled up on the couch in the Parisian suite, on that fateful day of the James Holt announcement. He had been trying since that day to get Six to open up to him.

That morning he had been honest with her, realising that she wouldn't admit to anything, by stating his belief the editor-in-chief, who was just using her, dazzled her. He'd seen the pain in those beautifully expressive eyes and told himself it was for the best. He told himself she may momentarily hurt, but she would get over it.

He knew he'd been wrong. He could now see that the feelings went both ways, and by Miranda's reaction to him, she did not appreciate his interference. He wiped his forehead as Miranda turned away and caught Andy's eyes. "My darling, have you danced sufficiently?"

"Just one more dance and I'll keep that promise I made earlier." Andy grinned as comprehension dawned in Miranda's eyes, which darkened imperceptibly.

Miranda smirked. "Yea, my darling." She caught Nigel's eyes and offered him one of her cold social smiles. "It seems my date wants to dance. Once again, good evening." She turned away from him and led the brunette back to the dance floor as Mr Mister's Broken Wings eased in from Bananarama's Venus.

They danced closely as Andy whispered lyrics in her ear. " _This time will be the last, I fear unless I make it all too clear. I need you so._ "

They continued to sway as Miranda sang softly. " _Baby I think tonight, we can take what was wrong and make it right. Baby, it's all I know. That you're half of the flesh and blood makes me whole._ " They continued to sway long after the song ended, loathe to let each other go.

Song after song played as they looked into each other's eyes until Vogue broke the spell.

Laughing loudly, Andy dragged Miranda off the dance floor and out of the club. They stumbled out into the warm summer night smiling their asses off as cameras flashed around them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Their return to the townhouse by cab was quick and throwing a twenty at the driver Miranda tugged Andy impatiently from the car.

As Andy followed the editor into the townhouse, she found herself pinned against the back of the door and her lips ensnared in a hungry kiss as Miranda's hands made their way under her shirt. "Bed," Miranda growled.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy agreed.

Miranda led the way steadily up the stairs to the master suite and as she closed the door behind them she caught the brunette's eyes. "Page Six will be all over this tomorrow. Do you need to warn anyone?"

Andy shook her head. "No." At Miranda's look of disbelief, she explained. "My mom knows I care for you. My dad is not talking to me."

"Oh." Miranda hadn't realised about Andy's strained relationship with her parents. She realised there was a lot she didn't know about the young woman's life and promised herself she would rectify that.

"I told them..." Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. "...I told them I thought I was falling in love with you. That we had become friends, and I hoped for more one day."

"And your father disapproves?" Miranda asked.

"My mom and dad divorced three years ago. They stayed together for the children, and when we grew up, they came to realise they had little in common anymore." Andy sighed. "My father is not an accepting man. I am now bearing the brunt of his ignorance." Andy stepped towards her. "How will Cass and Caro react? How will things be at work, can Irv use this against you?"

"How very much like you to concern yourself with that. There is nothing in Runway employee contracts that state we cannot form personal relationships with coworkers. More than half the art department would have been fired otherwise as they are notorious for sleeping with each other and barring few exceptions it is fairly drama free." Miranda smirked. "Irv may try to use our relationship against me, but he will fail. Many of the major shareholders are muttering about his inability to move with the times and recognise the broader picture." Miranda licked her lips. "As for my Bobbsey's they will no doubt declare it's about time and set down ground rules for dating their mom. If I remember correctly from recent conversations that will include a no making out rule, obviously that would just be when we are in their presence." She smiled happily.

"You told them?" The words stunned Andy.

"Andréa, I do not make the habit of lying to them. Caroline asked me outright if we were dating. I said no, at the time I was unsure how to label this. They understand me, though, and they can recognise I care when others may not. They also realise, after Stephen, I would be careful of who I let into our lives. They want for me to be happy, they know I can find that happiness with you. Cassidy stated you would be a welcome addition to the family, you are the one after-all who can do the impossible."

"Harry Potter," Andy whispered.

Miranda hummed. "I believe you made a lasting impression on them after they sent you up the stairs." Miranda took the two steps towards Andy and cupped her face, catching her eyes. "You look overwhelmed," Miranda stated.

"Um, no. Just surprised." Andy admitted.

"I can understand if this is too much..." Andy's lips cut off the rest of the sentence.

She looked down on the older woman, as they broke for air, and grinned. "Do you realise my panties are still on your desk?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Mm, no I cannot say I realised." Miranda walked Andy backwards until she hit the bed and fell down upon it with Miranda following, straddling her hips. "However, I will say one last thing regarding this, panties are always optional."

Andy flipped them quickly, her hip pressing into Miranda's core causing her to gasp. "Too much talking," Andy whispered, cupping the sides of Miranda's face in her hands. "It's time for me to love you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
